


King of my heart

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019





	King of my heart

Он так хорошо помнит тот день. 

Их было не меньше сотни. Почти все — полукровки, почти все — забранные в рабство из родных деревень, почти все — дети. 

Киту едва исполнилось семнадцать, и пять лет своей жизни он был рабом, привезенным с Дайбазала. Пять лет он не знал жизни за пределами пещер, откуда они добывали энергетические кристаллы, и клетки, в которой их держали. Все его наследство, оставшееся от покойной матери, было клинком, который он прятал под подушкой. И его отобрали, когда Кит попытался сбежать. 

Кит был озлобленным мальчишкой, который отчаялся пытаться выбраться из этого ада, и жизнь для него не представляла ценности. 

В тот день все произошло быстро. Кит слышал только шум извне и плач детей, которых он прикрывал своим телом, вытянув вперед дрожащие руки, приготовившись к драке. Но это было спасение. 

В тот день он встретил Широ. 

Юный принц Алтеи подошел к ним, увидел их такими — грязными, испуганными, в лохмотьях. Растрепавшиеся темные волосы ниспадали ему на лицо. Кит мог поклясться, что это самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо видел в своей жизни. 

Их забрали. Большинству предстояло найти свои семьи и вернуться домой, но Киту было попросту некуда, не к кому возвращаться. 

«Я наслышан о твоей отваге, Кит. Если тебе некуда идти, ты можешь пойти со мной». 

И Кит, почему-то, в тот момент ни на секунду не сомневался в своем ответе. Он ощутил в себе силу совершить что угодно, если Широ просто попросит его. 

Он чувствовал себя обязанным ему за спасение, но недолго. Широ ясно дал понять, что помогать слабым этого мира – его долг перед самим собой. Широ никогда не держал его. Он показал ему огромный, бескрайний мир за пределами клетки, и всякий раз спрашивал: «Хочешь здесь остаться?», но из всех мест на этой планете и за ее пределами Кит всегда выбирал оставаться рядом с Широ. 

Широ был глубоко сочувствующим, приземленным — и в то же время словно не от мира сего. Он относился к нему, как к равному, смеялся вместе с ним. Он писал какие-то стихи, и хоть Кит в них ничего не понимал, он слушал его голос, как музыку, единственно ему приятную, и мог наслаждаться этим вечно. 

Кит продолжал обучаться боевым искусствам; читал, учил языки, пытаясь восполнить пробелы в образовании, которого не получил. Он знал — у Широ большое влияние, но много и врагов — да и просто недоброжелателей, желающих воспользоваться его великодушием. 

И вот он снова здесь — в том месте, где они впервые встретились. Кит оглядывается на свое прошлое со светлой тоской об ушедшем времени и с горькой радостью от того, что это все закончилось. Но без того, что случилось с ним, он не оказался бы — волей замысла или грубого, чистейшего совпадения — здесь, где когда-то вернулся к жизни. Где Широ вернул его к жизни. 

Он — Кит, из народа галра. Кит, который в малом возрасте потерял семью и познал великое горе. Кит, которого пять лет истязали непосильной работой за стакан воды. Кит, который стал служить Широ — лидеру, принцу, королю — в благодарность за освобождение. Кит, который бросался за него грудью на меч, подставлял спину под стрелы, чтобы они его не настигли. Кит, который стал его мечом, его щитом, его рыцарем, его отрадой, его любовником. Кит никогда не жалел о том, что выбрал этот путь. 

Тонкая веточка пурпурной орхидеи ложится в костяную руку, вставленную на место потерянной; этот редкий цветок дарят только в знак глубокого уважения. 

Он преклоняет колено, закрыв глаза, и за стуком собственного сердца не слышит ничего, что произносит Широ. Он обхватывает протянутую руку обеими ладонями и, поймав в его глазах разрешение, нетерпеливо прислоняется к ней губами. 

— Он прекрасен. — Широ подносит цветок к лицу и вдыхает пьянящий аромат. — Как и ты. 

Кит думает, что Широ сказал абсолютную глупость, но от смущения вжимается в его руку лбом. 

— Встань, Кит. — Широ нежно берет обе его руки в свои и помогает ему подняться. — Не нужно больше склоняться, оставь это. Это в прошлом. — Он добавляет несмелым шепотом: — Я люблю тебя… Останься сегодня со мной. Если ты хочешь? 

— Конечно, — отвечает Кит, улыбаясь. — С тобой — хочу.


End file.
